Juste quelques personnes
by Tooran
Summary: Compter sur la discrétion de Seamus Finnigan ? Une erreur monumentale, comme Drago Malefoy va s'en apercevoir à ses dépens.


_Bonjour bonsoir !_

 _Je vous présente ici un petit OS sur mon OTP ultime de tous les temps, le Seamus x Drago ! Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (et pardon d'avance pour la manière de parler absolument dégueulasse de Seamus, c'est un irlandais x3)_

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Drago Malefoy le sentit dès qu'il entra dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, mais sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Comme une sensation désagréable à l'arrière de la nuque... Agacé par ce malaise dont il n'arrivait pas à définir l'origine, il s'assit face à Pansy Parkinson, suivit par ses deux gorilles de compagnie.

Pansy ne le salua pas, apparemment absorbée par son toast qu'elle tartinait de confiture avec ce petit air supérieur qu'elle avait quand elle savait quelque chose que Drago ignorait.

Le blond la regarda avec agacement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune serpentarde pris bien le temps de finir son toast avant de répondre, sans daigner lever les yeux vers lui.

« Oh, trois fois rien mon cher Dray, juste que maintenant toute l'école sait, petit un, que tu es gay, même si ça je reste convaincue que tout le monde le savait déjà, petit deux, que tu as vraiment des goûts atroces… »

Et Drago lâcha la vasque de jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'attraper, tandis que son malaise prenait enfin un sens. Sans prêter attention au cri indigné de son amie éclaboussée par le liquide, il tourna vivement la tête, assez rapidement pour surprendre plusieurs serpentards en train de chuchoter entre eux en le regardant. Pris sur le vif, ils ricanèrent, et Drago se sentit perdre toute couleur. Il était foutu.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan s'était encore levé en retard. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été secoué dans tous les sens par son meilleur ami pourtant, mais il avait été particulièrement difficile à tirer du lit ce matin, et même Dean Thomas avait fini par baisser les bras, lui-même détestant être en retard. Contrairement à Seamus qui n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, et qui descendit donc prendre son petit déjeuner sans se sentir le moins du monde inquiété, alors même que la cloche annonçant le début des cours venait de sonner.

Il n'eut cependant jamais le temps d'atteindre la grande salle. Parmi le flot d'élèves qui en sortait pour rejoindre les salles de classes, une main attrapa sa manche et l'entraina brusquement avec elle. Malgré son estomac grondant, Seamus sourit largement en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds presque blancs devant lui, et se laissa trainer jusqu'à un couloir désert où il sauta au cou de leur propriétaire.

« B'jour Drago ! », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas d'humeur, et l'attrapa par les épaules avec un mélange de colère et de panique.

« A qui tu l'as dit ?!

-A qui j'dit quoi ? Ç'va pas Drago ?

-Pour nous deux ! A qui tu en as parlé ?! »

Seamus cligna des yeux à mesure que la compréhension se faisait doucement sous son crâne.

« Euh… Seul'ment qu'lques personnes… », dit-il en faisant à Drago ce petit sourire qui le faisait toujours craquer.

Mais, pour une fois, Drago résista à son charme irlandais. Raté.

« Comment ça quelques personnes ?! », s'exclama-t-il en secouant légèrement Seamus.

« Bah j'lai juste dit à Dean pa'ce qu'c'mon m'lleur ami. Pis à Nev aussi pa'ce qu'j'l'aime bien, l'es gentil pis en plus comme l'est amoureux d'Parkinson j'me suis dit qu'c'pourrait servir, t'vois ? Pis après y'a Luna, elle j'lui ai rien dit, l'a d'viné toute seule, l'es vachement forte c'te fille, et elle elle l'a dit à Ginny, même que Ginny l'est v'nue m'engueuler pa'ce qu'elle dit qu't'es qu'un gros con et qu'j'devrais pas sortir 'vec toi mais j'lui ai dit qu'j't'aimais quand même et qu't'étais mignon 'vec moi, même si c'vrai qu't'es quand même vachement un gros con. Pis j'l'ai aussi dit a Pomfresh pa'ce qu'j'm'ennuyais à l'infirm'rie, pis à McGo quand elle m'a conv'qué pa'ce qu'j'avais fait exploser son bureau, tu t'rappelles ? Pis du coup j'l'ai aussi dit à Rusard quand j'faisais ma r'tenue pa'c qu'c'était vachement chiant 'lors j'parlais pour passer l'temps, t'vois, mais après y m'a dit d'me taire si j'voulais pas êt' pendu dans les cachots, l'es pas très sympa Rusard. Ah, pis j'l'ai dit à Lavande aussi, vu qu'c'ma m'lleure amie, pis après elle l'a dit à Parvati, qu'l'a dit à Colin qu'l'a dit à…

-STOP ! »

Seamus cessa son flot de paroles incompréhensibles, et regarda Drago d'un air innocent.

« 'Fin voilà qu'lques personnes quoi… »

Drago le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avec un air désormais plus proche du désespoir.

« Quelques personnes hein… »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en un geste désespéré.

« Je vais être la risée de l'école maintenant que tout le monde sait que je sors avec… Toi… »

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, c'pas gentil ça !

-Oui et bien je ne suis peut-être pas gentil mais j'ai au moins compris la notion de discrétion ! On avait dit qu'on ne le crierait pas sur les toits je te rappelle ! », répliqua le serpentard, visiblement très réfractaire à l'idée de faire connaitre sa relation avec un petit gryffondor irlandais, pyromane, hyperactif et beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien.

C'était le moment d'utiliser la botte secrète de Seamus Finnigan.

Attaque _grands yeux d'irlandais malheureux_ enclenchée.

« Mais… Moi j'tais heureux d'êt' 'vec toi… J'voulais qu'tout l'monde sache que j't'aime… »

L'expression de Drago s'adoucit un peu. L'attaque avait porté ses fruits, mais pas encore assez. Seamus fit trembloter sa lèvre inférieure.

« J'pensais qu'toi aussi t's'rais heureux… T'pas content d'êt' 'vec moi… ? »

Drago détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux de Seamus s'humidifier. C'était l'heure de porter le coup de grâce.

« T'm'aimes pas, c'ça… ? »

Drago soupira et passa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que si, je t'aime idiot… », marmonna-t-il toujours sans le regarder.

Réussite critique.

Irlandais mignon : un. Drago Malefoy : zéro.

Seamus perdit aussitôt son expression triste, et lui sauta au cou en souriant largement.

« Alors c'pas grave du coup !

-Ouais… Enfoiré », marmonna Drago en lui rendant son étreinte, parfaitement conscient de s'être fait manipuler en beauté. Ce qui était particulièrement humiliant. C'était aux serpentards de manipuler les gryffondors normalement, pas l'inverse !

« Enfoiré irlandais ! », précisa Seamus avec un air fier, avant de tendre les lèvres pour réclamer le baiser qu'on lui avait refusé un peu plus tôt. Drago soupira longuement, puis le lui accorda, faisant sourire encore plus largement l'irlandais qui le pris ensuite par la main pour le tirer vers la grande salle.

« J'meurs d'faim, t'm'accompagne ?!

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Non ! », répondit l'irlandais en riant. Drago prit un air blasé, mais le suivit tout de même. En chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres élèves qui les regardèrent avec insistance et il eut le réflexe de retirer sa main, avant de croiser le regard pétillant de Seamus Finnigan. Finalement, il la laissa dans celle de l'irlandais.


End file.
